This invention relates generally to cosmetic and dermopharmaceutical products and, more particularly, to the use at least one protein-containing extract of the Vigna aconitifolia plant. The present invention also relates to cosmetic and/or dermopharmaceutical preparations containing such an extract.
In the search for new food sources for developing countries, attention has been drawn to the forms of the undemanding and drought-resistant seeds of Vigna aconitifolia [Jacq] Marechal (Fabaceae), or moth bean, cultivated in Sri Lanka, the Himalayas, Burma, Sudan and East Africa. Whereas the cooked, dry seeds of Vigna aconitifolia have little nutritional value, the pods are widely used as a food source.
The content of the seeds is, on average, 61.9% carbohydrates, 21.9% proteins, 3.48% lipids, 1.3% polyphenols and 0.65% phytic acid. In an overview by Kadam and Salunke [S. S. Kadam, D. K. Salunkhe, Nutritional composition, processing and utilization of horse gram and moth bean, CRC Critical reviews in Food Science and Nutrition, 1985, 1-26], the authors report on the presence of other ingredients, such as trypsin inhibitors and alpha-amylase inhibitors.
Whereas seed extracts of other, less common Vigna species, such as Vigna trilobata, are known to have a caring and healing effect (cf. French patent application FR 2796839 A1), hitherto only a dietetically restorative effect in fever patients has been attributed to Vigna aconitifolia seeds.
Protein fractions of the seeds of leguiminosae, more particularly soy and lima beans, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,839 as active components with anti-inflammatory, elastase-inhibiting and trypsin-inhibiting properties.
However, there is an increasing demand on the cosmetic and pharmaceutical market for vegetable active components which would have, for example, caring, anti-ageing and revitalizing effects on the skin. In addition, the composition of the product would have optimal dermatological compatibility, so that even sensitive consumers would not react with irritation. The active components in question would also perform other functions which, at the same time, would positively influence or at least would not diminish the technical properties of the cosmetic product, such as storage stability, light stability and formulation behavior.
Accordingly, the complex problem addressed by the present invention was to find new effects of already known plants and to enable these extracts to be used in cosmetic and/or dermopharmaceutical preparations which would be distinguished by high compatibility, even for sensitive skin, and also by high physicochemical stability.